1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trailer alignment devices and more particularly pertains to a new trailer hitch with sensor system for allowing for easier alignment for coupling with a trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trailer alignment devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, trailer alignment devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art trailer alignment devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,123 to Rubenzik; U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,764 to McCullough; U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,901 to Beasely et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,494 to Jessee; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,917 to Whitehead.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new trailer hitch with sensor system. The inventive device includes a hitch portion secured to a rear portion of a towing vehicle. The hitch portion has an upper ball portion. The upper ball portion has a pair of sensors disposed therein. Each of the sensors are connected to a central wire. The central wire extends interiorly of the vehicle. A trailer tongue extends outwardly from a trailer. The trailer tongue has a ball socket formed within a free end thereof. The ball socket is dimensioned for receiving the upper ball portion of the hitch portion therein. The ball socket has a magnet disposed therein for being sensed by the sensors of the upper ball portion. A display box is positioned interiorly of the vehicle. The display box is in communication with the central wire of the pair of sensors. The display box provides signals related to a proximity of the trailer tongue to the hitch portion.
In these respects, the trailer hitch with sensor system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing for easier alignment for coupling with a trailer.